Gravity Well Part Two
by HiThereEveryOne
Summary: The Kids from New X Men have witnessed the destruction of the school. Their new task isto help a young new mutant deal with her powers while all around them people are on a mutant witch hunt. No need to read part one. First chapter has summary.


Seven Years ago, Oregon.

Fire and explosions rocked the countryside on a moonless night. The sound and fury of this most unusual and unexpected battle echoed from tree to tree and hill to hill.

In a makeshift bulwark, a dozen plus men armed with rifles and shotguns looked nervously toward the ever-closer sounds of active mutant powers. One younger man dressed in paramilitary camos got out of the ditch and stood up on the protective earthwork. "Ok men, this is it. The mutants are attacking. Now, I've warned you all about this day. We are luckily to be so prepared."

"But," One man shouted out, "they've never done a darned thing to us before! What made them to attack now?"

From further down the line someone else chimed in. "Hell, Bobby's son dated that girl with the flowers for a time."

"Hey!" The man in the camouflage shouted at them. "Now is not the time for doubt. You can already hear them thrashing their freaky mutant powers. They are testing them to more effectively destroy your homes! No turning back now men! If they break through our lines," He pointed behind them. "Your wives and children, hell the whole town will be defenseless against their onslaught!"

A bright blue bolt split the heavens above them. The men were gripped with a primal fear. A fear so powerful, it led them to follow this man despite their doubts. All went quiet as every gun barrel pointed into the clearing in front of the earthwork. In silence, they waited for evil monsters to come through the bushes.

O0o0O0o.o0O0o0O

In that forest at the front of a panicked flight from the killing ground that was once their peaceful commune, three refugees made haste. Merlin was in the lead. With the aid of his power of communion with plants, he was plotting the best possible course for his footing. Coming in close behind, Pasha the flower woman was able to persuade the undergrowth to part for her and ease the passing for the remaining refugees who followed close behind. Using her maternal rage and the sheer brute strength of her electrical exo-critters, Electro Soul rushed to keep up with her two friends. Her baby whimpered quietly in her arms.

Pasha paused to look behind her and saw the other 50 or so survivors of the massacre coming through the forest behind them. "What ARE these beings? Merlin, do you see anything?"

Merlin stopped, stretched out his consciousness to all the living things in the forest. This afforded him an eerie precognizance not quite understood by the town elders. Their ignorance and doubt of this power had allowed them to ignore his past warnings of this night. The result was them being slaughtered spectacularly in front of the whole town by an unbelievably fast, quiet, almost invisible foe all dressed in black. Many had tried to get him and all who tried died so they now ran to the nearby town for help. He stifled his rage at being unable to stop the slaughter and channeled the knowledge the forest gave him. "The plants and trees will cry while feeding on our unjustly spilled blood"

"No! My Baby! Is there no hope?" Electro Soul screamed, backing away from them and into the narrow gap through the ridge that separated the mutant Co-Op of New Hope from the town.

His voice became distant as he continued. "Become killers, Murders. Strike back against the unjust butchers, but only they, the blackened two, not the panicked and armed. Do not retreat! For in killing the innocent and afraid, you would lose your soul."

"What?" Pasha said, confused.

"STOP!" Merlin yelled as the rest of the refugees ran past him. "IT'S A TRAP!"

Bursting through the underbrush backwards, Electro Soul turned and looked with horror down the barrels of a dozen shotguns.

"Fire! My god men, they have come for us!" The man in the camouflage uniform grabbed his pistol out of its holster. In the targeting sight was the black mutant woman who had just burst through the trees. He aimed for her chest and fired.

Bang! 

An infant's cry split the night; then was horribly silent.

Electro soul looked down into her arms her black face ashen with shock, horror and disbelief. She began to power up as her rage mounted. Behind her the other refugees began to appear through the underbrush to see what had happened.

"Nooooooooooooooooszzzzzzzzrank!"

A spider like creature made of green lightning bolts came bounding over the defensive earthwork. Passing by the men, it touched them as if smelling their souls, looking for the murder. It quickly made its way through the astonished hunters until it reached the man in camouflage leading the charge. When the nose of the green lightening creature touched him, it squawked, reared back, and savagely attacked his face with shock after shock of electricity.

One of the men down the line shouted "My god! The plan to kill him!"

In a panic, they all opened fire on the mutant group. It was a slaughter. In their fear they jumped over the bulwark even after the mutants had fled in a panicked and hasty retreat. They wanted to make sure that they had killed them all.

During the massacre, Sgt. Jean laid on the ground. The green Exocritter had horribly wounded his face, leaving him scarred for life. He passed out in the makeshift earthwork and dreamt of killing mutants. Today he opened his eyes to see his boss and mouthpiece, Kendal Marks, speak to a rally supporting the dilution of a mutant's civil rights. The crowd was at least 300 strong and was galvanized in their hatred of mutants. They had all woken up to hear of Magneto's mutant massacre in New York. The man rubbed the scar on his face and smiled. His dreams were coming forward to the light of a cold crisp February day.

OOOOOOO  
Gravity Well Part 2

Chapter 1 : The Beast has Six Pack Abs.

By Patrick Lewis - AKA Hithereeveryone.

Based upon New Mutants, New Xmen Academy X characters and continuity. Most characters created by Chris Claremont, Nunzio DePhilips and Christina Weir for Marvel Comics and used without permission.

(Please don't sue me)  
OOOOOOO

Blurry. Painful. Nauseating. Spiny. Way too bright.

Laurie Collins woke up and looked at the bottom of the top bunk bed and wondered where she was. As she examined the interplay of the patterns made by the springs and the stripes in the mattress cover, information came swimming up from the back of her polluted mind. 

She was in Springfield Missouri. She, her five other teammates, and two chaperones were tracking down a new mutant in Cleveland when they heard to their horror that Magneto had blown up the school. The next day, they read in the newspaper that the next possible new mutant they were to investigate, a girl about her age, freaked out in a public gymnasium with her powers. Since they couldn't get in touch with anyone at the school, or indeed anyone in the New York Area, they all packed up and headed to Springfield. With the funding and assistance of an X-corp lawyer named Ed, they had managed to enroll in the same school as that emerging mutant. 

She thought for a bit about her headache. Why did she feel so terrible? She gently put her feet on the floor and crouched over with her face in her hands as the recent past crossed her damaged consciousness. 

They had gone to school for two weeks without a peep from Xavier's or anyone in New York City. Also absent was their target, May Armstrong. 

Everyone in school knew through gossip that the girl was a mutant, though they had kept her name out of the papers and the public spotlight. News was too full of suspicion and rumor about the magnetic interference that kept New York isolated to notice one little mutant girl recovering from a coma. When she and her friends David - a short range telepath, Sofia - master of the winds, Josh - a healer, Cessily - composed of malleable metal and Victor - gifted with plated skin and a long prehensile tongue, all heard that she was going to be at a certain keg party, they knew that they must go. 

That decision was a terrible one for Laurie. Having an unrequited crush on Josh didn't help. Her shyness was painful in this large social setting, so she kept drinking. She recalled that Sofia kept up with her cup for cup but the Argentinean young woman knew how to hold her liquor, Laurie did not. Her impression of things was hazy at best after sitting on a log near the fire. Except... "Oh my god, did I really yell at Josh?" she said to herself. "I did, didn't I. Ohhhhh. I told him I loved him, loudly and angrily in front of everyone, making a scene! My life is over!" 

She straightened up too quickly making her head spin. Wanting to lie back down she leaned back and smacked her head on the top bunk, rattling her already fragile brains. She was stunned but continued to try to lie flat and bonked her head on the sideboard near the wall before coming to an awkward, neck-kinking stop. 

Feeling her head swim and pound, Laurie said, "I now officially hate this day and it seems that the feeling is mutual." Laurie's power to emit mood-altering pheromones was currently emitting enough grumpiness to ruin even the best of days. Luckily everyone knew to give the pretty girl with long blonde hair a lot of space today. No one dared to get close enough to take a whiff.

O0o0O0o.o0O0o0O

Up on the podium in the Bass Pro Parking lot, Sergeant Jean kept a watch over the crowd from post. Kendal Marks continued to address the collected and growing masses. "...And these mutants want us to believe that we are safer with them assuming 'Secret Identities.' They are afraid that 'Super Villains' will seek them out. They are afraid that normal folks will be coming at them with pitchforks and torches and such. You know what? If they do something they shouldn't, they are right!" The crowd cheered as marks continued. "If they want to be vigilantes and put themselves above the law, expect retribution! Because we will know who you are, we will know where you are, we will know what you are and we will come for you. That's called a deterrent and it's no different for a mutant than it is for anyone else. Break the law and you will pay!"

Once again the crowd erupted in cheers as Dani Moonstar, Xi'an Mah, David Alleyne and Ed Leggit walked through the crowd. David and the women were thoroughly disturbed by the display while Ed looked around and grinned. "Nice day for a lynchin' ain't it."

"You aren't funny," Dani sniped back.

"Or far off," Xi'an noted. She looked around and recognized some people from her short time in Springfield. "Dani, this is crazy." Dani looked at her Asian friend. Beside her was her star pupil, or teachers pet, David Alleyne. When she had asked the kids this morning if anyone wanted to get up early and attend the speech she wasn't surprised that he was the only one. Finally, she looked at the end of the line at their new acquaintance and temporary teammate, Ed Leggit, Esquire. He surveyed the crowd with his mutant eyesight from under his big, bulky sunglasses as it stopped cheering and Marks spoke again. 

"I'm happy to announce that this morning, I got an unexpected, but not unwelcome phone call. It seems that Senator Berbers, from this very district, has agreed to sponsor our proposed legislation in the State House. Jefferson City has heard your voices Springfield, lets continue to let them know what we want." Applause almost drowned the sound of his voice as the crowd around the mutants began to hoot and cheer.

Much to Dani's amazement, Ed was clapping along with the crowd. He saw her face and shrugged. "When in Rome... You know, I've read almost all of this guy's speeches and this has to be the most hateful I've heard him. I can't really say I blame him though, considering."

The young mutant beside him said, "We all hate Magneto for what he did in New York. But these people are forgetting that the first victims of his rampage were the mutants in Xavier's school! My classmates!" David looked at the bald mutant lawyer as the crowd crushed the four of them together.

The mention of Magneto made Dani think about the dream she had of Li Fu-Jung. Could that have possibly been real? Was there really someone impersonating Xorn and Magneto that did all that damage in New York? She wanted to talk to the Professor or Jean Gray to have them take a look at the memory of it. Though she didn't always remember dreams, this one was crystal clear, as if she had actually lived that person's life. She was so concerned, she'd even talk to Emma Frost her former arch nemesis! But for now, she didn't want to say anything to the people around her, not until she could have a real telepath confirm that the dream was actually a final call from that dying man. "There is much that this crowd ether doesn't know or doesn't care to know. I guess having sympathy for all the victims of this tragedy would obscure what is otherwise a clear case of 'mutants are bad.'"

Xi'an scrunched up her face. "Well, to borrow a phrase from Jubilee, 'This sucks.' I've listened to enough this garbage." 

Ed continued to look at the podium and survey the crowd. "I don't know who this Jubilee is you speak of, but she sounds like quite the Zen master. You can leave if you want, Purity always posts their speeches on line for all to enjoy," He sneered. "By your leave, David and I will hang around for a while. Crowds can be so interesting."

"Even this one?" Dani questioned.

Still looking around Ed said, "Especially this one. No worries, the car is just the other side of the boat showroom."

Dani looked at Ed. She didn't like his attitude in general, but this was his sort of situation. "You ok with this David?"

The black teenaged mutant shot up an eyebrow. "These guys forced me out of my home, Dani. I had a good normal life in Chicago until these purity jerks messed it up and Xavier's was the only place left to go. Sure I like it now, but I had to cut out some of my life's dreams, you know? I want to know as much about what they are planning as possible. I'm sure they are up to something. Besides, I think I can help Mr. Leggit with research." He flashed a coy grin. "Besides, it's more useful for me than the combat training you are cooking up for the team." 

Dani flinched at the mention of her plans for their training exercise. She had forgotten that the more you plan something and memorize it, the easier it is for David's limited telepathy to pick it out as knowledge and give him access to it. The young American Indian woman was impressed with both the young man's logic and his skill with his mutant gifts. "Ok, David, you can go with him. But Ed," she said addressing the older man, "with all this craziness around, you'll call if you need help, right?"

The bald mutant swiveled his head around, lifted up an eyebrow and smiled a sideways grin. "Now don't tell me you are all concerned about My safety all of a sudden, Ms Moonstar. You will positively make me blush!"

Xi'an looked at the two. Dani was looking annoyed with Ed who was grinning like a little kid. Finally the tall Cheyenne woman turned her back saying, "Whatever! Come on Xi'an, we've got a training exercises to work up for the crew."

Xi'an lagged behind, snickering at her friend. "You know, you really shouldn't tease her so much."

"Yea, but where's the fun in that? You sure you don't want to join me and David in the library?" He adopted a sing songy voice "We're doing research!" 

"Sounds like a party, but I've got to help Dani train the rest of the gang in case... well, just in case. And well, after last night... I really..."

"Ah combatants." He cut her off. He really didn't want to discuss last night and her shooting him down. He was already feeling foolish enough for getting his hopes up and not picking up that she was a lesbian after living in the same house for two whole weeks. Deftly, the lawyer in him changed the subject by being condescending. "Have fun pounding on each other and tell Dani that we'll keep in touch." They waded away, through the crowd, leaving Xi'an to catch up with Dani. 

Once they got to a good vantage point, the older mutant asked David, "So have you gotten anything?"

David exclaimed, "These people know how to hunt and fish, for one thing. There are a lot of clerical types too. One person is a sports trainer and I thought that might be him, but no. Not a trace of our mysterious monster, this Malroy guy." He lowered his eyes. "Honestly I'm not too displeased. I,... Well, he really freaked me out. Having his skills inside of me was really creepy. He knew us like these people know fish and game, how to gut us, how to process the bodies, stalk them. I only remember parts of it but there are some things people shouldn't know and I don't mind not knowing them ever again."

Ed looked at him without moving his head. "I can understand that. You said you stopped having his skills shortly after you noticed them, though. How did that happen? You guys were on an airplane. It's not like he walked away."

"I don't know. I think he had some sort of shielding or a technique. Even when I had his knowledge, I knew, somehow, that I didn't have it all." David shook his head. "I'm sorry Mr. Leggit, I don't think I'm going to be able to help you."

"Not true. Once the crowd breaks up you can help me with my research. I'm doing the west coast today." He smiled. "Think of it as a training exercise. You don't think all training has to do with giant robots and sweat socks do you?"

"Not for me, no." David got a puzzled look on his face. "Mr. Leggit, about what Xi'an said, why Do you ride Dani so much?"

"Maybe because I'm having some fun?" His well practiced grin seemed hollow this time.

David could see his reflection in the older mutant's large goggle like black sunglasses. "No, no, I don't think that's it." His eyes had a slight twinkle, betraying that he was actively using his mutant powers on Ed.

Tapping his bald head, Ed said, "You're picking my pocket aren't you? Well gold star." He straightened up and chose his words carefully. "It's respect. Think about the two of us, Dani and me. I've got bachelors and masters in physics, a law degree, and a masters in psychology. I've got 10 years of law practice under my belt and I teach astronomy at the local community college as a summer gig. Not to mention that I'm the guy paying for this little trip as a 'compelling legal need' from the X-corp bank account. She's a graduate of Xavier's before there was a real school at that school, with a few years of S.H.I.E.L.D. fieldwork under her belt. So tell me, who should lead this little collection we have here?"

Without a second of hesitation he replied, "Dani"

"Damn straight, Dani. It's her show. I'm just along for support. You are going to have to learn this too. I'm the smartest guy we have but I'm just a side-show. I let everyone else in the group know that by giving her little taps every once in a while so she can slap me down publicly. It's playful, but it proves the point. She's in control." He grinned to himself. "Besides, it's fun to see her fight to come up with a really good comeback sometimes. I may make her a little grumpy, but she needs to be serious and strong here. This Purity thing is just out of control and I don't think we know the half of it."

Ed and David continued to listen to the end of the Purity group's speakers. As Marks wound down the rally and began introducing the people around the podium a short scruffy haired man moved through the crowd near them and stopped next to Ed. "Some speaker, don't you know?" He looked harder at Ed's face. "Hey, you were one of the guys in the bar last night weren't you. At Bills place when Officer Friendly brought me in for my night shift."

Ed pointed at him. "Oh yea, I thought you looked familiar. Luthor, right?"

"Yap. This one of the runaway kids here?" Luthor pointed at David Allayne. 

"Yes. And no, he's not hung over, at least not that he's letting on." Ed chuckled, giving the man a playful slap on the back. "Luthor, this is David. David, Luthor"

David shook the man's hand and looked him in his somewhat vacant eyes. "Um, nice to meet you." The feel of soapy water and lifting from the knees washed over David as the man's skills and memories came pouring in to the young mutant through his mutant power.

"Yap, Same here." He smiled warmly then went back to watching the speech.

Ed continued to grin and asked, "So, Luthor, My friend and I were talking, and I wanted to know, what's your opinion of what's going on?" 

"Well, ever since that girl went mutant crazy in the gym a couple weeks ago, things just started piling up. First New York being blacked out, then Mr. Marks here shows up and gets everyone excited about mutants, then this morning we wake up to hear about all those people killed in New York by the mutants. Well, I think Mr. Marks is on the right track. If we know who them muties are we can keep them from going crazy!"

This surprised David. "Mutants go crazy?"

"Doesn't everyone know that? After a while, living with them freaky powers, Boom, they just go off. That's what the TV said." He nodded his head and frowned. "Good thing if they make them muties come out of the woodwork. Keeps people like you and me safe from 'em."

"Yeah, I'm starting to feel safer already!" Ed grinned at Luthor then glanced at David who wore a mystified expression. "Well, you ready to go David?"

The suddenly uncomfortable young man said, "Uh, yea."

"Nice seeing you again Luthor! Might stop by for a beer later." Ed waved as he pushed his way through the crowd behind the tall young black mutant.

"Ah, I'm off tonight, but I may hit the bar anyway. Got my paycheck yesterday and it's burning a hole in my jeans!"

He half turned and grinned. "Well good luck with that fire in your pants!"

O0o0O0o.o0O0o0O

Laurie finally got up after staring at the top bunk for an hour. This was her first hangover and she promised herself that it would be her last. She hit the shower and just let the water run over her for a while, hoping it could clean out the inside of her polluted brain. All she got was clean hair and pruned skin. As she made her way out of the warm shower tub to the coldness of a drafty tile bathroom in February, the shock woke her out of her stupor. She quickly got dressed and stumbled down the stairs with her long blonde hair still damp.

In the kitchen, Sofia and Cessily were at the Peter Max inspired kitchen table complete with a glowing plastic ball hanging overhead as a light fixture. Through the small hallway to the family room she could see that Victor and Josh were playing video games on the TV. Sofia smiled as she saw her friend and roommate. "Well look who it is! Sleepy Beauty!"

Cessily smirked. "It's Sleeping Beauty, Sofia, and I didn't think she was a blondie"

Sofia waived her hands at Cessily. "Oh whatever! Like I am picky with your Spanish! There is some Orange juice in the fridge. That will make you feel better. You should also try drinking as much water as you can stand. I have got some aspirin here for you as well. Coffee is in the pot too but it may be old by now."

"Thanks. Coffee." The wet haired blonde mumbled. Pouring herself a cup she asked, "You seem to have everything I need. Happen to be able to go back in time and keep me from making a fool of myself?"

Sofia tilted her head in sympathy. "Sorry, no."

Cessily said, "Besides, where's the fun in that? By the way, you weren't the only emotional casualty last night."

"Oh really?"

The Shiny, stripped faced mutant shook her head. "Yep, Victor freaked out when his little girlfriend tried running her fingers through his holographicly painted on hair. He managed to get away, but not before dissing the girl pretty bad."

"He is rather upset and is feeling better by beating Josh very badly in a video game." Sofia smiled. "Boys!"

Cessily shook her head under her full red hair and agreed. "Boys."

"So where are David and the others?"

"Ah, yes. You have some catching up to do. Check out the paper."

The words 'Magneto slaughters thousands in New York City: Weeks of carnage result in both mutant and human casualties' Jumped out of the page. Laurie gasped. "Oh my god!"

"Yep. That yay-hoo Marks held another one of his mutant hate fests this morning and Dani, Xi'an, Ed and David all went to see how the locals are taking this." Cessily glanced up at Laurie with her pupil-less pure white eyes. "Kind of makes me want to kick his butt myself" She made one of her fingers into a point and tapped it on the table. 

"That is reminding me. You should get your hair dry. We are having a training session later today. Dani wants to keep us on our toes."

"Great, and me feeling like I've fallen on my face." The doorbell rang just as Laurie finished up her last swallow of dreadful coffee. Grimacing she said, "I'll get it." She went through the small hall and past the couch in the living room where the boys were wrenching at the controllers for the video game. "Don't get up or anything guys," she said sarcastically and got no response. 

Laurie got to the door just as the bell rang a second time. She tried to ignore how the loud chime right next to her already pounding head made her ears ring as she opened the door. Having looked out the door's window she half expected there to be no one there, but when she looked out onto the front stoop she saw a girl who she initially mistook for a small child. Only four feet tall, the girl had dirty blonde hair cut in a bob and carried an overstuffed backpack. In her hands she had what appeared to be a violin case and she looked at Laurie like they had already met. Laurie's head swam, comprehending who it was she was finally meeting as the tiny teen aged girl introduced herself. "Ah good. You made it through last night alive. 'Was a little concerned about that. I'm May, your new teem mate."

To be continued... 


End file.
